Bob the Writer: A Dungeons and Daddies Fanfic
by FlareWick999
Summary: Bob is a writer, and a husband. His daughter does not respect him. Bob wants to be a good dad to her. He drives her to a soccer tournament, with four other dads and five other children. Join Bob, a normal human in a strange and dangerous world, who accompanies Glenn Close, Darryl Wilson, Henry Oak, and Ronald Stampler on an adventure to save their lost children.
1. Chapter 1: Dads Do Other Dads Dandy

**Author's Note:**

I do not own Dungeons and Daddies (not a BDSM podcast), nor do I own Henry, Ron, Darryl, and Glenn. I do have an OC in the story though, more than one actually. Bob Warren is a writer and husband to Mandy Griffin; his daughter is Mindy Griffin, and their relationship is bad. Bob is reclusive and shy, but he can put his mind to almost anything and not give up.

**Dad Fact:**

Bob always wears socks around the house, and out of the house.

**Chapter 1: Dads Do Other Dads Dandy**

Bob typed and typed, but the words felt off; the dialogue was unconvincing.

Bob thought about why it didn't feel right, and his 12 told him that maybe he was either pacing it wrong or he just sucked at dialogue. Conversations weren't really his thing; it's not that he didn't like them, but he just couldn't fit the right words at the right times, and that gets discouraging.

Bob sat in his office- bedroom- writing a fantasy story on his laptop, which was located on his desk.

Bob got up from his chair, and his left leg snagged on the front left chair leg. He tripped and fell onto his laptop.

_Goddess damn it,_ he thought. _I rolled another 1!_

Bob was also a fan of Dungeons and Dragons, but he felt like he wasn't nerdy enough to be considered a fan, so he kept it to himself.

The door opened from behind Bob, and luckily he succeeded on standing up straight and he turned around.

Mandy Griffin, his beautiful and fun wife, was standing in the doorway, and she seemed a little ticked off. She was probably still salty about the Burrows case. Mandy was a lawyer and an extremely good one to. She must have arrived home from work.

"I have to go to court tomorrow," Mandy said. "and the prosecutor is an ass."

Bob felt sad, that meant he had to drive Mindy to the soccer tournament. His daughter, Mindy Griffin, was always disrespectful to him and jabbed insults in his direction. He loved Mindy, but he was unsure if Mindy loved him. Mandy usually drove Mindy to school or to school events, even though she was the busier parent, and Bob knew that court early in the morning, so that meant he had to drive Mindy.

"I will drive Mindy to the tournament," Bob said. "Don't you worry about that." Bob tried to sound confident, but judging by Mandy's unsure expression he probably had rolled a 3.

Bob wish he was more helpful around the house, or in general, because he Mandy did most of the work; around the house and outside. She cleans the house and does all of the dishes except the morning dishes (Bob used to do the morning dishes, but now Mindy does), she sweeps, and basically does everything. Mandy is also a Criminal-Defense-Lawyer, and that means she does WAY more for the world than Bob. Bob just writes stories.

Bob felt ashamed and uneasy, from just thinking about that.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mandy asked.

"Yes I am," Bob lied. "I will be up on time and I will drive the van to the game. I will also bring snacks."

Mandy smiled. "I know you are feeling useless, Bob, but you really aren't."

Bob felt so much better, hearing that. "Thank you, Mandy."

The two kissed, and Mandy walked off to either cook or take a shower.

Then Mindy walked by.

"I won't be needing any snacks, Robert," she said. "You will just drive me there, and leave. I will walk back, thank you." Then she was out of Bob's view.

Bob was already beginning to cry, when she walked back again.

"Oh, and mom's wrong, you are an utter complete failure and moocher. You deserve to rot in a cell, you crook." Then she left again.

Bob sobbed, and he walked back into his room.

I

Bob's alarm rang, and he smacked it, but with his natural 20 if obliterated the alarm clock, and he screeched.

Bob recovered after about 20 minutes, and he dressed himself. later he walked out of his room.

Mindy was already ready to go. She was as set as she could ever be.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You can't even do anything on time with the help of an alarm clock. let's go, I already ate your breakfast for you."

They both walked out, and they walked towards the huge van Bob owned, which was in the driveway. Bob didn't use his huge van much, but he named the van Huge Van (what an Asgore).

Bob was about to unlock the door to Huge Van, when he heard an angry cry.

"Shit! The keys fell into that Storm Drain, AAAAAAHH!"

Bob looked sideways, and he saw his neighbor, Darryl Wilson, and he was very upset.

"I am sorry, Grant, I will find a solution."

"Okay," Grant said. He appeared to be viewing his phone.

"Excuse me," Bob called to Darryl.

"Oh! Bob, hey can we perhaps ride into your big van, to the soccer tournament? Grant really has to get there, and I don't want us to be late."

"Oh, sure, Darryl," Bob said.

"Thank you," Darryl said, as he and Grant walked across the road to Bob's driveway. "Can you go to three other stops as well? I was supposed to pick up three other dads and their kids as well."

"Uh, sure," Bob said.

II

"Is English your native language?" Ron said.

_Fuck, this guy is racist AND homophobic! I need to escape!_

Bob was feeling uneasy about having four other dads, and five other kids in his very big van, but at least he was doing something, and doing a good deed always made Bob feel good.

"Hey, Bob," Darryl asked. "Do you perhaps want to play any music?"

"Okay, will Yes be fine?"

"What is Yes?"

"Hell yeah," Glenn Close said. "Yes, the progressive rock band from olden times, play some of their sick songs."

"Alright," and Bob played _Owner of a Lonely Heart_ out of the van's radio.

After Darryl made sure everyone had seat belts on, Bob drove on ahead.

III

Bob was unsure he was driving the right way, but saw the school ahead, so he decided he was going the right way.

"No, man," Bob heard Glenn say. "I think that song is about an a sad person with a lonely heart, not a person that owns someone else's heart."

"Whyyyyyy not!" Lark and Sparrow objected.

Bob turned to his left, to Mindy, and she was just looking ahead, as he should be right now, but he wanted to look at her some more; he wanted to see if he could figure out her feelings just by-

Her eyes suddenly widened.

Bob was surprised, and he looked ahead, only to be more surprised.

"What the hell is that?!" Darryl shouted.

There was some sort of purple swirling vortex in their path

Bob hit the breaks, but it was useless. They were getting sucked forward!

"Grant, call your mom, Grant, call your mom!" Darryl urged Grant.

"Yippee, something dangerous!" Lark and Sparrow shouted.

"I won a battle royale, yay." Grant said, perhaps bored.

The vortex was nearly upon Huge Van now, and Bob was so scared.

He looked away and at Mindy, and she didn't look surprised anymore.

She looked... determined.

Bob looked away and forward, just as he passed through.

Bob felt an overwhelming feeling of shame and discouragement, because he knew he had not been a good father.


	2. Chapter 2: To Phandalin we go

Chapter 2: To Phandalin we go, and with a new friend.

Bob awoke, feeling uneasy, and somewhat drowsy.

Bob almost mistook his surroundings as his room, but he soon realized the only relative attribute to his room and the van was the mess.

There were chips spilled everywhere, which made Bob believe that Lark and Sparrow must have found his secret bag hidden under a seat in the back. The other dads looked fine- but two were missing.

Bob felt panicked for a bit, and he unbuckled and got off the driver chair, then he stepped between the driver seat and the passenger seat. Bob immediately realized something.

Mindy was missing.

"Uh- AH!" Bob suddenly yelped. "Wake up everyone!"

No response.

"Uh..." Bob was now afraid they were dead, but judging by the big dad's- Darryl's- movement coming from his chest that meant he was breathing. He remembered the other dad to be Ron Stampler- the weird homophobe.

Bob heard groaning from under the driver seat, and he yelped. An arm came out from under the seat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bob yelled.

"What?" Darryl said, sounding groggy. "What is going on- oh hey, Glenn, what are you..."

Bob was hiding his face behind his arms, but hearing Darryl's calm voice made him put them down. Bob decided to look down at the two front seats.

Glenn and Henry were stuck under the front seats.

"Hey man, help me out," Glenn said from under the driver seat.

Bob felt ready to help Glenn out, something about Glenn's cool tone made Bob reach down and grab hold of his arm. Darryl did the same.

The two of them heaved Glenn out from under the seat.

"Thanks, both of y'all," The cover band dad said, with gratification.

"Shouldn't we help Henry too?" Bob asked.

"Yeah-" Darryl began, but he cut himself short. "Where's Grant?"

"Uh, I don't know," Bob said. "Mindy is gone too."

"Ah shit, all of the kids are gone!" Darryl announced.

"Lark, Sparrow!" Henry called out from under the passenger seat, his voice was a bit muffled.

Bob knelt down to help him out, and Darryl did too; they pulled him out.

"Thank you both very much," Henry said, relieved.

"Terry, you better not be hiding from me, because it makes me sad," a voice said.

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice to see Ron peering out of the right van door window.

Henry looked out of the left door window.

"Holy moly! Those trees and rocks look much different then I am used to; I dob't know if we are still in California."

"Alright team!" Darryl said, with authority. "Let's head out."

Darryl opened the door Ron was looking out of, and he stepped out.

"Whoa, you really have to be careful when stepping out of this beast- huge van."

"Oh yeah," Bob said, in thought. "You like to call your minivan The Beast."

"Yeah, and I wish my Beast were here with me- but more importantly I wish Grant were here! let's all go!"

Bob stepped out, and Glenn followed.

"I think we should call-" Glenn stopped short.

"What's that, Glenn?" Darryl asked.

"Oh no, I don't have my phone," Glenn said.

Bob patted his pants pockets. "I don't either."

Darryl pulled out a phone. "I have one phone, but my backup is missing."

"I don't have my phone on my person either," Henry said, who was now close to Bob.

"I don't have my phone, Terry, my dad-" Ron kept going on, but Bob was focused on something else.

"Someone dropped an axe over here," Bob said.

"An axe?" Henry said, confused.

Darryl walked close to it, and he parted some grass that was concealing much of it.

"What?! This is a Battleaxe!"

"Battleass?" Ron asked.

"No, BattleAXE," Darryl corrected.

"Oh, Battleaxe."

"Looks straight out of a fantasy movie," Glenn observed.

"Yeah," Darryl said, and then he lifted it. "Whoa, this thing is heavy."

"What the heck is this place?" Henry wondered aloud.

Bob heard whistling.

"Do you hear that?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, what is that heavenly tune?" Henry wondered.

Ron started walking towards the sound, but Glenn put a hand on his shoulder.

"It could be a trap, maybe some creature is trying to lure us in and eat us."

"Glenn," Darryl said. "Already things are weird enough and I doubt-"

An strange pointed ear fellow emerged into the clearing, and he stopped whistling when he saw the five dads.

"Oh, what are five humans like you doing in these parts of the woods?" The Elf asked.

"Is that an Elf?" Henry asked.

"I will handle this," Glenn said, and he walked up to the Elf. "Hey man, do you want to guide us to the nearest town or city? We are a little lost."

"Sure, I will be happy to help," The Elf said.

"Thank you, now what is your name?"

"My name is Spipe McFudro," The Elf said.

"Well, Spipe, let's get going then," Glenn said.

"Uh, Glenn, could you come over here please?" Henry called to Glenn.

"I will be right back," Glenn said, and he walked to Henry.

"Yeah, could you perhaps stay right there," Henry said to Spipe.

"Sure."

"Okay, let's huddle- Dad Huddle," Henry said quietly.

All five dads huddled.

"I would like to call my wife, if that is fine with you all," Darryl said.

"Uh, maybe we should see your phones battery life before coming up with a decision on that, we only have one phone so we need to make the battery life count."

"Yeah, I well said," Darryl said.

"I would like to discuss whether or not we should go with this seemingly kind fellow to wherever that he will take us too. We don't know what is going on and where other children are, and we may end up farther away from them if we with his Elf, or into a trap-"

"Hey man, chill," Glenn said. "I can tell 100% that this Elf guy is of good character."

"Okay, I am inclined to believe you," Henry said.

"We also don't know where we are," Darryl said. "And this Elf guy could help us with knowledge of this place."

"Yeah, and he does seem good natured, so let's go with him," Henry said.

"Okay, I like the plan," Bob said.

"Does the Elf have snacks?" Ron asked.

"Do you have snacks?" Glenn asked as he broke out of the huddle.

"Yeah, lots of them," Spipe said.

"Great, those potato chips from the van tasted like old floor."

"Wait," Bob realized. "What about the van."

"Oh, your metal thingamajig looks pretty odd, but what's yours is yours, so take it with you if you want."

I

Bob drove the Huge Van during nearing night to somewhere Bob never heard of before, nor had the other dads.

"Yeah, Phandalin, it's a prosperous town, and it's pretty diverse. but the locals are not always accepting of differences," Spipe explained.

Spipe was seated in the passenger side, next to Bob, and Bob tried not to think about who previously sat there, or what may have happened to her.

"That doesn't sound like a place in the America I know," Ron said.

"What's that place?"

"Darryl," Glenn said. "I think that magic portal transported us into another world."

Not much was said after that, until Bob saw the town drawing quite close, and Bob stopped the van.

"That's Phandalin?" Bob asked.

"Yes, it is," Spipe said.

"We should leave the van behind," Henry said.

"Good idea, Henry," Darryl said. "We don't want to draw unwanted attention."

"I agree," Spipe said. "That would surely scare many of the residents there."

"Okay, but first, can you describe this place some more?" Bob asked.

"Well," Spipe began. "I grew up in Phandalin, and I remember it to be a pretty nice place, but I left recently to become an Adventurer; that hasn't worked out for me, and I now I am just a Level 1 wanderer that likes to whistle."

"Anything else we should know?" Asked Darryl.

"Yeah, some guy named The Lance has his Hunters capture stranded people and bring them to him to get enslaved," Spipe said. "He lives here."

"What?!" Henry exclaimed.

"Well... that is very bad," Darryl said.

"I am now reluctant to leave the van," Bob said.

"Don't be," Spipe said. "You all will be coming inside with me, as a group so that we have no chance of getting harmed. You see, the people like me here, and they won't do anything to you- even if I wasn't here, because captures for slavery usually happen outside of a town, and it would be foolish to attack a group of six."

"Okay my man- Elf," Glenn said. "Let's get going and maybe we can ask around for our kids."

"Good idea, Glenn," Darryl said.

II

Spipe pushed through the doors that led into a tavern. The tavern was empty, except for a woman behind the a counter.

"Oh my Lady," A woman with an accent that sounded like she came from the southern part of the U.S. said. "Why it isn't Spipe McFudro."

"Yes, it is me, Mrs. FuckRoy," Spipe said, kindly.

"Did I hear that right?" Darryl asked Bob.

"Uh, yeah," Bob said.

"Mr. FuckRoy will be with y'all soon," Mrs. FuckRoy said, and she walked up a stairway.

"You said you knew these people?" Darryl asked.

"Yeah, Jenny and Jimmy FuckRoy are very good friends of mine," Spipe said.

A very chubby man walked down the stairs, and started towards Spipe.

"Spipe McFudro!" The man said, cheerfully.

The two of them embraced.

"It's very good to see you," Mr. FuckRoy said.

"It's good to see you too," Spipe said. "I have brought guests."

"Ooooh, I see," Jimmy said.

Darryl extended his hand towards Jimmy. "Hi, I am Darryl Wilson, nice to meet you."

Jimmy shook his hand. "It is nice to meet you all too!"

"Excuse, sir," Ron said. "How did you get fat?"

Bob, Henry, and Darryl turned towards Ron.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ron asked.

Jimmy let out a hearty laugh. "HAHAHA! I ate a lot, no big deal I will certainly lose weight once me and Jenny start farming. Now come, let me show you to your rooms, and it's on the house."

"The rooms on top of house?" Ron asked. "Won't we get rained on."

Jimmy laughed again, and so did Jenny.

III

The FuckRoys had provided them with three rooms, each room was for two dads, or with Bob's case, a room for one dad and an Elf. Bob's bed was right next to Spipe's bed, so they were close.

"So you all got sucked into a big portal and now you are not on your world anymore?" Spipe asked.

"Yeah," Bob confirmed.

"Your kids are missing?"

"Yeah," Bob said, sadly.

"Who is your kid?" Spipe asked.

"Her name is Mindy, and she is smart, athletic, tough, and very mean to me," Bob said.

"Oh, well maybe she doesn't hate you," Spipe said, as if he could read Bob's mind.

"I think she does, and it's probably because I am lazy and my wife does practically all of the work. I just write books every two years."

"Oh, nice, what kind of books do you write?"

"Uh, Fantasy and Murder Mysteries," Bob said.

"Huh, what exactly do you mean by Fantasy?"

"Well... like books set in worlds like this world, where there are Elves and Dragons and sword-wielders that fight things."

"Wow, your imagination thought up of things plausible in my world? That's extremely interesting to me, maybe your mind has connection here."

"Uh..." Bob said. He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Well, anyway, good night, Bob,' Spipe said.

"Good night, Spipe," Bob said.

Bob didn't fall asleep for hours, because he was worried about Mindy. When he finally did he had a dream.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dreams

Chapter 3: The Dreams.

Bob felt... at ease with himself, and he opened his eyes to the most peculiar but quite pretty sky.

It was a very sparkly and pink sky, and it moved slowly to the right. Bob supposed he was having a dream.

Bob felt around him, he was still laying on his back on some sort of surface, and it was soft and fluffy; he almost lost his sense of direction by looking at that strange sky.

Bob got up on his feet, he looked down and to him the ground looked like pink cotton candy.

Bob then remembered that he had fallen asleep in an inn on another world, and that reminded him of Mindy.

Bob felt sad again, and he wasn't sure that even the calm and pretty sky could change that.

"Do not despair, Bob, son of Alicia and Tobias Warren," a calm and soothing voice said.

Bob looked up and forward, and he saw that a bearded man wearing a silk grey robe.

"Great Uncle Drake Goodwin," Bob said softly.

"Yes, Bobby," Drake said. "I am here to give you company during your long rests, and give you some Wizard Advice."

Bob felt at ease again, but he felt a little sad since Drake had died when Bob was very young; they had been close.

"Wait," Bob said. "You really are a Wizard?"

"I became one," Drake said. "When I went through the portal I retained my body, but it was renewed with vast magic."

Bob was glad to be with Great Uncle Drake again, and what he said got him wondering.

"Did something change me and the other dads as well?" Bob asked.

Drake walked towards Bob, spryly, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did undergo a change, but don't be disappointed if you feel the change was not as drastic as the other dads."

"Well... what change did I undergo?" Bob asked.

"Your health will rise on every increase in level," Drake said.

"Uh, is this a riddle or serious?" Bob asked.

"Whether it is a riddle or direct knowledge does not matter," Drake said. "This information will remain true during your journey."

Bob decided to just nod his head.

"Now, I will tell you three things you must do," Drake said. "Go to the market place to buy clothes, provisions, and supplies for the road, go drink some wine with Spipe and another fellow, and lastly..."

Drake learned forward and whispered in Bob's left ear. Bob didn't like what he heard.

I

"Your friends are waiting outside our door," Spipe's soothing voice said.

Bob awoke groggily, and he rolled from side to side a bit. Then he flopped the blanket off of himself, and he got off the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Spipe asked.

Bob looked at Spipe, and he couldn't help but think that Spipe was amazingly handsome.

Bob tried to shake the thought away, so he could focus.

"I had this amazing dream," Bob said. "But I feel discouraged again since I am no longer dreaming."

Spipe put a friendly hand on Bob's left shoulder. "Don't be discouraged, we will figure things out step by step."

Bob was surprised, because that was something Drake used to say to him.

There was a knock on the door, probably not the first one to have been motioned.

"Uh, come in," Bob said.

Henry and Darryl walked into the room.

"It looks like Glenn and Ron already hit the road," Henry said.

"Really?" Bob asked.

"Yeah," Darryl said. "It's odd because I had this odd dream where a bloody Santa Claus told me to stop Glenn from finding his kid," Darryl's voice rose slightly, "But why would I listen to a bloody Santa of all people, and why would I ever take any advice that is telling me not to be a good neighbor!" Darryl turned around. "I don't know about any of you, but I am going to look for Glenn and Ron."

"Wait, let's not be too hasty," Henry said.

"Uh, yeah," Bob said. "We should buy supplies and provisions first."

"That does sound like a good idea, Bob," Darryl said. "Except we don't have the proper currency to buy supplies."

"I have a friend who is a master gambler," Spipe said. "We used to make deals with each other, sometimes I would give her some money, she would gamble and sometimes she won or lost. If she won and it was my money she was using she would give the money she won to me, but if she lost then I would have less money- or none. I never gambled, because I wasn't an expert, but she was so if I wanted to take a risk I'd have her take it."

"So you want us to give her money so she may lose all of it or win us more?" Henry asked.

"Well no," Spipe said. "I will be the one giving her money."

"I am not sure I like that idea anyway," Henry said. "Also, it seems like she did an awful lot for you and you not returning the favor."

"No it's fine," Spipe said. "She gambles for fun, and she usually wins. Me giving her my money to increase or decrease is just a game to her. I have six silver coins right now."

"Is that like 100 copper coins per silver coin?" Bob asked.

"Yes," Spipe said. "It's all I have though, but we may need more if we need to find your children."

"Well..." Henry said. "Dad Huddle!"

Henry and Darryl did a huddle, it looked incomplete and then Bob realized it was because he was suppose to participate, so he did.

"So," Henry started. "Mr. McFudro does seem to mean well and I am sure he is a nice guy, but I don't really think we should risk losing all his money for our journey through gambling. Maybe six silver coins will be enough for the road."

"Henry," Darryl said. "We barely know anything about this world, and if we go around as group of six- well four right now- with only a six silver coins on us then that just shows the potential slavers that we may be worth taking."

"Well but maybe we will just end up with no money if we have his friend gamble it."

"That is a good point, Henry, but I think sometimes you have to take a risk for the people and things you love."

"Uh, we don't have to gamble all the money," Bob said. "We could keep three coins, and take a risk by giving the other three coins to Spipe's friend."

"I like that idea," Darryl said. "Good thinking, Bob."

Bob blushed.

"I suppose we could go with that," Henry said.

They broke up the Dad Huddle, and Henry walked to Spipe.

"Okay, we will hand over three coins to your friend to potentially increase our funds."

"That sounds good," Spipe said.

"Maybe me and Bob will go shopping with the other three coins," Darryl said. "Maybe Jenny or Jimmy will accompany us to tell us how things work?"

"I think they will," Spipe said. "Business is slow here."

II

Henry and Spipe walked the streets of Phandalin, and Henry both uncomfortable and fascinated at the strange sights.

"She will either be in one of those bars," Spipe said, pointing two wooden bars, across from each other. "I don't know who's idea it was to build them so close to each other, but it happened and the two have a bit of a rivalry."

"What are they called?" Henry asked.

"The one on the right is a BullEWugs," Spipe said. "The one on the left is called the Fuckhorse Bar."

"THE WHAT?!" Henry burst out.

"Let's go to the BullEWugs then," Spipe said. "In my opinion most bars are bad and full of evil, especially Dark Souls."

They entered the bar. Half of the tables were filled, and much of them were playing cards.

"Spipe McFudro!" A woman wearing a hat and clothing that looked like it was straight of the wild west approached them. "I was wondering when you'd be back."

The two of them hugged each other warmly.

"So where have you been?" She asked.

"Oh, just traveling," Spipe said. "My friend here and some others has lost their children, and we need money for the search."

"Oh, I am sorry," she said to Henry. "I am Magoria Estren, nice to meet you."

"It's good to meet you too," Henry said.

Spipe handed her the three silver coins. "Ready to make someone cry?" Spipe said.

"I am always ready," Magoria said with a smile.

She sat down at a table with four other men, who were staring at their cards intently. One of them look at Magoria, and then back down. Magoria seemed to take that as an invitation.

"I offer two silver for this match," she said, placing them down on the table.

"Alright," one man said, bored.

Magoria just smiled. Spipe had a slight smile on too. Henry felt uneasy about this.

III

Darryl put his hand on Bob's shoulder.

"Buddy, that's a woman's tunic."

"It fits," Bob said.

Jenny took the tunic from Bob, folded it, and put it on the counter.

"Eight copper," the man at the counter said, who had a twitchy left eye. "It's half price day."

"So this wheel of cheese usually costs ninety copper?" Darryl asked.

"Special cheese," the man said. "My mom's recipe."

They bought some more things, and eventually left the store.

"We spent all of the money we had," Bob said.

"Well we may need candles, jerky, hardtack-"

Darryl chomped down on a piece and cried out in pain.

"...rope, eggs, salt, and a dagger on our journey, so I don't think it was a waste," Darryl finished. "We also needed to buy the bag to hold the stuff."

"You are probably right," Bob said. "Thank you for helping us out, Mrs. FuckRoy."

"You are very welcome," Jenny said with a smile. Then she left.

Bob thought about his dream, and how he this was what Drake told him to do, so he wasn't going to complain about spending all the money they had so far. There was a good chance that Spipe and Henry would come back with more money.

A small cloaked figures came and snatched three candles from Darryl's open bag. Then the figure ran away.

"Wha- stop thief!" Darryl yelled. He closed the leather bag and ran after the figure.

"You will never catch me!"

Bob thought the voice sounded familiar, but he didn't have time to think about that, so he ran after Darryl.

IIII

Magoria laid the cards down, showing the strange pictures and numerals.

"Can you beat that!" Magoria challenged.

The four men stared at her in amazement, and they each handed her two silver coins.

"Thank you very much," Magoria said.

Henry did the math in his head. "We have eleven silver now, I think that should be enough."

Spipe nodded at Henry, and walked to Magoria.

"Well done, my friend," Spipe said. Magoria handed the money over to him.

"Thanks, this is really fun," Magoria said. "Are you sure you don't want to try it?"

"I am sure," Spipe said. "I am sorry, but I think we may have to go now."

"That's sad," Magoria said. "Come visit again sometime."

"I will," Spipe said.

Just then the bar's doors opened. Henry turned to see a figure in a red hooded cloak.

"Magoria Estren," the figure said. "I would like to have a game with you."

Magoria smiled. "Sure."

Spipe looked uncomfortable, and he walked to Henry.

"That is Five," Spipe said. "He is one of The Lance's highest ranking Hunters."

"His name is Five?" Henry asked. "He works for a slave peddler?"

"Yes," Spipe said. "He is dangerous, so we should leave, but I don't have the will too."

Magoria and Five sat at a table, alone.

"You want to see how this plays out?" Henry asked.

Spipe nodded, he looked afraid.

IIIII

Darryl chased the little thief to an alleyway.

"I got you cornered you little thief!" Darryl yelled.

"Okay," the little thief said, and his voice sound like a child's voice. "I surrender!"

"Do you?" Darryl asked.

"Nope!" The child thief said. "Unless you let me keep my spoils!"

"No deal-"

"Darryl!" Bob interrupted Darryl. He started panting, and when he caught his breath he spoke.

"I think that's Lark or Sparrow," Bob said.

Darryl turned to the child thief, and the thief pulled his hood down to revealed that he was one of Henry's boys.

"It's Sparrow," Sparrow said. "Me and the other kids got kidnapped! Then Lark and I tried to escape!"

"Then what happened?" Darryl asked. "And how did you escape?"

"Our kidnappers had to make camp do to heavy rain, so we bit our way out of our bonds and made a run for it!" Sparrow explained. "I don't know what happened to the other kids, but they chased after me and Lark, and Lark had to distract them so that I could escape."

"That all must have been hard for you," Darryl said. "Let's go see your dad."

"Okay," Sparrow said. "But I don't think he'd be bright on my idea to infiltrate the home of The Lance."

"Why do you want to do that?" Bob asked.

"Because our kidnappers work for The Lance, and I want to rescue lark, no matter the cost!"

"Well, buddy," Darryl said. "We will certainly think about this information and to do about that."

"Why didn't you try to save the other kids when you had the chance?" Bob asked.

"Uuuuuuhhh, Mindy had a knife!" Sparrow said.

"She did!" Bob exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I think they forgot to search her, so maybe she freed herself while we me and Lark distracted them."

Bob was unsure if he should be glad or sad, because if she did free herself then she might be lost in the forest. She could be still captured and put into slavery, so he shouldn't start thinking she may not have been.

"We should really get back to your dad," Darryl said. "He's-"

An arrow embedded itself into Darryl's right shoulder.

IIIIII

"Six Cthulhus," Magoria said, laying them down. "I win."

Many of the bystanders clapped for her. One of them yelled "that's Magoria for you!"

Magoria reached for the twenty-one silver she had won, and then reached back suddenly as the sudden dagger blade stuck where her hand had been.

"I didn't want it to be this way," Five said, and he arose.

"It's time to pay for the specimens you freed," Five said, threateningly. "The specimens we caught fair and square."

"You were bringing children to your master to be sold into slavery," Magoria said. "You shouldn't expect to be treated like royalty with your sinful occupation."

"Can I risk getting stabbed to say that I agree with her?" A young man asked.

"If you both oppose the glory-ridden name of The Lance, then you will be felled for your disloyalty," Five threatened.

"Excuse me, sir," Henry said.

"What is it?" Five asked him, without looking away from Magoria.

"I was just wondering why you have dirt and feces on your robe."

Five turned around and patted himself.

"I don't see or feel-"

Magoria chopped Five on the back of the neck, which knocked him out.

"Normally I discourage fighting," the bartender said. "But I will let it pass this time, what a prick. Let's put him in the back."

Two bouncers came over to Five's unconscious body, each one grabbed a leg and dragged him behind the counter of the bar. The bartender opened a door behind the counter for them, and they dragged Five through it.

"Thank you, Henry," Magoria said.

"Yes," Spipe said. "That was actually quite clever."

"Yeah, it seemed like to me that this cloaked fellow was bathed in hubris, so I decided to play with that," Henry said.

"Again thank you, and thank you for visiting me Spipe," Magoria said. "Good luck on your search."

"I wish you good luck as well," Spipe said.

"Though I am curious about what Five meant by you freeing kidnapped children," Henry said.

"Yeah, I came across some of The Lance's Hunters with at least a dozen bound children, and I helped two rowdy boys out of their bonds, before I was caught."

"Two rowdy boys," Henry said, in thought.

"Yes, in fact they had blond hair like yours," Magoria said. "They were biting their bonds and being really noisy about it."

"That sounds a lot like my two beautiful boys!" Henry exclaimed. "Do you know where they are now?"

"No, sorry," Magoria said.

"Well thank you for the money and information, Magoria," Henry said. "Bye now."

"Have fun you two!" Magoria called after them as Henry and Spipe left.

"Odd," Henry said. "I had a dream last night of a frog telling me to not go shopping, and it worked out for me."

"I believe that all dreams have a hidden meaning in them," Spipe said.

"You seem like a wise guy, Spipe," Henry said. "Do you know if Darryl's dream had an obvious meaning?"

"Well," Spipe said. "First, may you tell me who Santa Claus is?"

IIIIIII

Bob looked to see a red-cloaked person holding a bow, and they were pulling the string back with another arrow.

"That red-cloaked fiend is one of our kidnappers!" Sparrow yelled. "Let's fight him!"

Bob looked at Darryl, and Darryl looked very enraged.

"You son of a bitch! You stole our children, shot me, and didn't bother apologizing for doing any doing of that!" Then Darryl charged.

Darryl ran to the red-cloaked hunter and body-slammed him. Bob remembered that Darryl left his new battleaxe behind, but he was positive that he had his hatchet.

The red-cloaked hunter managed to knock Darryl off of him, he got up and went to retrieve his bow.

Sparrow ran and bit his hand before he could. The red-cloaked hunter screamed and whipped his hand about in an attempt to fling Sparrow off.

Bob searched around him, and he spotted a rock on the ground.

Bob picked up the rock with his right hand, and was going to throw it in a upper hand throw, but he was afraid of hitting Sparrow.

The blunt side of a hatchet impacted with the back of the red-cloaked hunter's head, and he staggered.

Darryl was about to attack again, but the red-cloaked attacker grabbed Darryl by the chin and attempted to throw him down. He only half-succeeded.

Bob now had a clear shot, since the red-cloaked man was facing away from him, and Sparrow was in front of the red-cloaked assailant, still latched on his hand.

Bob threw the rock.

The rock missed the red-cloaked fiend by many inches.

The red-cloaked bastard let out a scream, and he tried to kick Sparrow off of him.

Darryl looked extremely angry, and he slammed both of his hands on the side of the assailant's head.

The red-cloaked hunter's body went slack, and the unconscious body fell forward.

Bob saw that Sparrow was still biting his hand, which was bloody, and he was also pulling the hand.

"That's enough," Darryl said, sounding very tired.

Sparrow let go.

"Well," Darryl said. "Let's take this guy with us to the inn to question him."

"YES!" Sparrow cheered.


End file.
